The Children of the Horde
by SillyLittleSlytherinx3
Summary: Young Blood Elf Death Knight Aloreisa must fight along side the remainder of her Horde childhood friends, Sainus, Lyius and Mundios for the battle of Crystalsong forest. Which has been controlled by the Alliance for quite some time now. Also searching for her seperated Alliance childhood friends, Iro and Rellin. Later coming out to find a shocking, and grimacing discovery.


There's nothing we can do; we have to kill them either way. After all; it's Garrosh's orders.

We all approach the Silver glossed gate carefully, waiting for everyone to catch up in crystalsong forest. The sky is a swirling mist of pink and blue, planets are also visible in the sky too. The grass is green on both sides, and a tall, crystallized tree towers over everything in the middle of the battle ground.

There's also several Night Elf houses set up along both sides. Along with a clear water pond that's deep enough to hide an entire city under, is off to the side a little. Crystal-like white trees surround us all, chiming from the wind that rustles their bare, fragile branches together. Off in a distance you can see Icecrown Citadel and Icecrown's solid snowy mountains. A place I once called home, that is until Arthas began abusing his power. My parents put a stop to him, come to think of it, all of our parents did; Lyius, Sainus, Mundios, Iro and Rellin. I was told he was dead; but it's unlikely. I was created by him personally, when I could barely even hold a sword. Sainus was with me when that happened, I don't remember what happened but he does; and he doesn't speak of it.

The windy breeze whips around violently. I can feel the brown fur on the back of my helmet rustle around a little. Hino nudges my shoulder with her black beak, she chirps a little stretching out her long horse-like hindquarters, clawing at the ground with her gryphon talons and then flapping her long green-blue feathered wings, wanting to run down the path.

I smile, taking off my green helmet that has a long green metal-like horn on the front, with a brown mane-like tufts on the back. Sweet, pleasant smell waifs around the area; probably emitting from the trees.

I Look behind me seeing Sainus, riding his Death Charger, watching me with his undeadliness, Lyius grabs the reins of his black panther, hoisting himself up, and Mundios smirking slyly, transforming into his Stag form with Druid relics hanging from his antlers, and drawn all over his fur.

Well I guess this is it; we'll fight in the same battle our parents fought in; let's just hope it doesn't end out the same way theirs did.

A Territory battle for the forest, the Alliance controlled it for years while we were all training to take it back. None of us like Garrosh at all, all he wants is to kill, he doesn't care about the others only himself. Hell, he could lose every single member of the Horde and he wouldn't even stop to think about the lives that risked their own for his safety.

I grip Hino's reins tighter; the thought of him makes me sick.

"Isa, what's the plan?" Lyius looks at me oddly, using the nickname I had since I was a child. Tying up his long blonde hair into a ponytail, while sitting up on his panther.

I haven't heard that name in ages...

"No idea; the usual...?" I smile a little, placing my helmet back on and gripping the reins tightly on Hino while standing firmly on the ground beside her.

"Ah good, I won't leave any survivors this time." Sainus' blood crazed eyes gleam with excitement; his bony fingers clench the death charger's reins tightly, moving closer towards Lyius and I.

He's been obsessed with slaughtering the Alliance lately; what's bugging him?

"Come on Sainus, this isn't like the other battles we've done. There's always a chance of dying, and who knows, we might run into Rellin and Iro-" I began.

"I doubt it; it's been 20 years. We haven't seen them since." Mundios mutters quietly.

I roll my eyes at him, Mundios is always so serious. Hopefully I can return back to my hometown after this battle, I don't want to die right now.

Sainus sighs, looking up at me with his dull eyes; his sword is strapped to his back. Still watching, not only me but Lyius too.

Sainus sure is scaring me… What's he planning?

"Sainus is everything alright?" I question him, a while ago he used to duel with me; almost killing me in the process every time we dueled. It's like he wanted to kill me or something, and that crazed look in his eyes Freaks me out in general.

I give him a weird look; if he even tries to kill me I guarantee Lyius will assassinate him without any ease.

He looks away, hesitating.

"Nothing." he turns his crazed gaze towards the hill where the Alliance is supposed to gather.

Okay then...

Hino chirps again, growing impatient, squawking wildly beside me. There are ten of us in this area. Us four, and a few others.

I guess it's time; bloodshed will be near, we have to kill their captain to reclaim control. But it wouldn't hurt to wipe all of them out as well.

I sneer underneath my helmet, gripping Hino's reins tightly I hop on her back, grasping the dark blue thick ribbons that's technically the reins. She spreads her wings out, chirping happily while she waits for the signal to go.

"Well; those Allies aren't going to kill themselves." Lyius smiles, quickly glancing over at me before urging his Panther forward and down the grassy hill towards the crystallized tree in the center followed by several other Horde members.

"He has a point you know," Mundios snickers, galloping down the hill, transforming out of his Stag form and quickly into his black panther one, popping stealth and staying by Lyius' side.

Hino chirps happily, finally being allowed to run around.

"Well, let's not let them have all the fun." I laugh a little, Hino kicks up on her hind legs, spreading her wings out and clawing at the air, letting out a screech before she takes off down the path, with the rest of everyone else following along down to the field.

"Yeah..." Sainus mutters, staying behind me, watching the movements of the Alliance advance that takes place before us on the opposite end of the battle field.


End file.
